Let's Roll the Credits on This Chick Flick
by Irish-Lullaby
Summary: Dean needs to get somethings off of his chest. Based on a comment Castiel said in tonight's episode Family Matters. Rating for language in the beginning only.


Let's Roll the Credits on This Chick Flick by Irish-Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters, if I did I would never leave the set.

Author's note: this is just a little thing that has been annoying me for a while and it got worse after tonight's episode. I kind of hate how Dean takes Cas for granted so this is just a little scene of Dean owning up to his actions. Its unbeta and so all mistakes are my own. This is my first Supernatural fic so please be kind. Also I tried to capture the characters' personalities but considering they would never have this kind of conversation if they are out of character I'm sorry. also no slash, its slightly pre-slash if you squint really hard, this was written in mind of a friendship fic. so enjoy.

Spoiler: if you havent seen 6.07: Family Matters, and don't want to be spoiled, don't read.

* * *

Dean Winchester paced around the motel room; it was another nameless crappy motel with horrible wallpaper, uncomfortable beds and a bathroom so small it might be considered cruel and unusual punishment. He had been pacing the room for two hours waiting for the feathery bastard to answer his prayers.

Something Castiel had said the last time they had spoken was bugging him, well most things in the last couple of months had been bugging him, but this was really eating at him.

"_You dig up the attic! You hear me?" Dean's voice was harsh, he was mad that Castiel was leaving so shortly after finding out Sam soul was MIA and Samuel's was right where it should be. "Any thing you can find!" Dean snapped out. _

_Castiel's borrowed blue eyes stared back narrowed slightly "Of course Dean, your problems come first" He snapped out, before disappearing. _

Dean sighed, he knows that in a way Castiel was right, Dean always acted like his problems were the end of the world, of course two years ago they were, but now? And compared to an angelic civil war? But it was Sam, and it was Dean's greatest weak spot, his Achilles' heel. The older brother 'watch-out-for-your-brother-boy' protective nature was so ingrained in him, that Dean wasn't sure how not to look after Sam. And the last few years, Dean has failed Sammy, not Sam but Sammy the little boy who would flash his big brown puppy eyes at Dean for more Lucky Charms. He had failed Sammy, he had failed his father, the one thing John Winchester had asked of Dean, his dying wish, save Sammy or… well Dean knew he would have never gone through with the second part of that last wish.

Spinning around to pace across the room one more time, Dean came face to face with Mr. My-true-form-is-roughly-the-size-of-the-Chrysler-building himself, Castiel.

"jeez… Damn it Cas!" Dean said startled at Castiel's sudden appearance, Dean ran a hand over his face.

"You called?" Castiel replied sounding slightly annoyed, maybe it was Castiel being a human for a short time, but he was starting to be able to portray emotions through his tone of voice. Or maybe Dean was just so exasperating that he was able to test the patience of a creature that is suppose to be infinite amount of patience.

"yeah, um about Sam" Dean started might as well fill Castiel in on what he had learned this night. Castiel tilted his head, a cue to continue.

"Crowley" Dean blurted out. Castiel's eyes narrowed "what about him?" Castiel asked.

"He is the one that brought Sam and Samuel back, and he's holding on to Sam's soul, he's also been ordering Samuel to gather creatures"

"Why?" Castiel asked, trying to work out exactly what had happened in the short time that he had last seen the Winchesters.

"Something about purgatory, Crowley wants to know its location."

"That is troubling" Castiel said slowly. "Do you know why he wants purgatory?"

"He wants an expansion on the master suite, hell I don't know Cas" Dean growled. Dean sighed, "Does Crowley really have this much power?" Dean asked suddenly his voice unsure.

"Apparently, this… this is very troubling, I'm sure you don't really need to be told that" Castiel said. "If Crowley does find purgatory, he could potentially have an army of supernatural creatures to unleash on to Earth."

"But Crowley… he, that was Lucifer's plan making a hell on earth right? Crowley signed up with us to stop that because he just wanted to make deals, why would he change that?" Dean asked

"A lot has changed, Dean, in Heaven, it may not be such a jump to suggest that Hell has as well" Castiel straighten his shoulders, Dean's eyes narrowed it was a sign that Castiel was about to fly off.

"Wait Cas, there is something else," Dean said turning to pick up the glass of whiskey. He took a sip then another; God he really hated to have these emotional moments, stupid chick flick moments. Sam was better, or he was before his soul was MIA.

"Something you said earlier" Dean started "its been bugging me, I just… ok one I hate having these chick flick moments" Castiel opened his mouth to ask, but Dean cut him off.

"two I'm sorry"

Whatever Castiel thought Dean was going to say this wasn't it. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked with his head tilted.

Dean gulped down the whiskey, wincing as it burned the back of his throat. "Earlier you said something about my problems always having to come first, and I know its annoying you. I just …." Dean rushed.

"Dean I cant understand the last part." Castiel said.

"I take everything you do for granted. I'm always expecting you to drop everything, and help me and then I just don't… I don't know, I always treat you like you owe it to me. But you don't, you pulled me from hell, brought me back, betrayed your family because I asked you to, took on an archangel and died, Fell, died again, hell in an alternative future you knew my plan was reckless and suicidal and you still followed me in. I guess I'm just sorry okay? I treat you like crap, but you still always come through for me." Dean finished looking down he couldn't look in to Castiel's eyes. But he could feel the deep soul penetrating stare.

"That is very self aware, Dean, its out of character for you, you are normally very selfish and hard headed." Castiel stated, Dean groaned this was getting awkward fast Dean thought.

"Thank you Dean" Castiel said softly, so softly that Dean almost didn't hear it. He looked up to Castiel's eyes that shined with sincerity and Dean realized that Castiel was blushing, not full on lobster red, but there was a slight coloring of his cheeks.

Dean flushed slightly "yeah, I've just been realizing lately that there aren't that many people I can trust to come through for me, but you are one of them. I know that in the end you always will. I think I just get upset when you say that its impossible because I always think Cas can do it."

He picked up another glass and filled it up with whisky and handed it to Castiel. "Its funny, but I've never really had a best friend before, I think that in the last few years you have become just that. I can't promise I will stop being selfish, but I'll try."

Castiel nodded and Dean knocked the glasses together before both of them drank the amber liquid. "You're my best friend too, Dean." Castiel said softly "I find I hate the thought of disappointing you." Dean and Castiel stared at each other of a few seconds before Dean coughed.

"I'm going to end this little chick flick moment" Dean decided before he looked at Castiel again, "How are things with everything up there?" Dean asked quietly knowing Castiel was very ashamed about the split in Heaven.

Castiel sighed, "it is very exhausting" Dean waited but Castiel never elaborated.

"I know that I might be useless in a hand to hand combat against Raphael and his goons, but if you ever need anyone to use the sigil against them let me know, okay? Hell even if you just want to forget about everything stop by you and I will go get a beer."

Dean grinned as Castiel smiled slightly "I'll remember that" Castiel said.

"Good" Dean felt better, at least now this was one worry off of his mind, he expected Castiel to leave but Castiel sat down on one of the beds to finish the glass of whisky. Dean felt a little more contented that the angel was planning to stay for just a little while longer. They both sat in companionable silence for a while before Castiel broke the silence.

"Dean, what is a chick flick?" Castiel asked curiously, Dean couldn't stop the laughter as he threw his head back and fully laughed. Castiel looked at him perplexed but couldn't help a small smile as he watched his charge and best friend laugh, making Dean look years younger. Castiel nodded to himself he would have to take Dean up on the offer of grabbing a beer when it got to be too much. In this moment Castiel felt lighter then he had in a long time.


End file.
